Because pure virgin polyethylene terephthalate (PET) polymer is more expensive than recycled PET polymer, and because of the environmental benefits associated with using recycled polymer, it would be desirable to be able to produce bulked continuous carpet filament, and other items, from 100% recycled PET polymer (e.g., PET polymer from post-consumer PET bottles).